


Where are you going where have you been?

by Swampy_squid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: The little girl peeked her head into the throne room. Her father gripping tightly on his chair his firery eyes looked ahead at the negotiator before she cleared her throat."Dad?"Sighting and qhite frankly angry he turned to her"What is it now? ""Do you...love me?"





	1. Chapter 1

Allura woke up. To a knock on the door. It was raining outside so she wondered who would be out there especially at midnight. Opening the door she looked and saw no one

That is until she heard the faintest baby cry. Looking down she saw if was her brother's daughter. Quickly she picked the infant up and brought inside.

Hesitantly she knocked her brother's door only to have his spouse open to the door. "Allura?" She noticed her brother was no where in sight. "I'm sorry to wake you but. It appears your daughter was outside the door to the castle" surprised he looked in his room.

"Lance isn't with you?" Keith Asked in a panic voice. Making Allura's heart drop. "No I thought he was here."

"Allura get her to bed quickly. I'll signal the guards to look around."

But it was of no use. The god of night was gone. The moon prince was kidnapped. 

 Keith grew cold at the news ordering every guard and every citizen to look for him hunts were made. And after a week or two all went in vein. 

The leader was gone vanished. 

And Allura took notice of how it destroyed Keith. It destroyed him to the point of never looking his crying dsughter's way. 

The gazes were small

And he would ask for Allura to shut baby Dawn up

Allura rose to her duties. The prince was gone the king to say. The one with the silver moon decorations. 

The one with such a heart to love his husband

Taken away from his spouse. His other half

Leaving their sweet young daughter in the hands of a man who grew bitter 

 

(Just beginning)


	2. Open up the gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith allows a dumb ball to take place 
> 
> Dawn is now older due to years going by
> 
> And a stranger begins to talk with Keith

Keith groaned as he watched Allura plead to allow the ball to take place. Maybe then they would have a clue on his missing half. 

But Keith lost that hope. It's been years and Lance was never brought back. 

"Fine but I'll be in the upper floor I don't need to be in a dumb ball" he agreed turning away from Allura. 

"Oh thank you. Dawn will be so pleased how will I dress her today?" She asked Keith but like always he never replied. 

"See to it that everything goes smoothly" he commented. 

Allura sighed heading to Dawn's room. She was playing with her dolls, tea party set Infront of the portrait of her dad. 

It broke Allura's heart to see that. Every time she would have to prepare herself for the hard conversation she would get into with her. 

Knocking she looked inside and smiled seeing as the little girl went to go and hug her aunt. "Aunt Allura aunt Allura! Will Dad be joining us today?" 

Allura sighed " he won't he will greet everyone but not stay" she saw how Dawn's face fell as she nodded she was already dressed. "Daddy will like this dress right? I mean look it's his favorite color" she said standing up in the bed pointing to the portrait. Allura bitterly smiled nodding. 

Taking the little girl by the hand she lead her out to where the guests were. She looked around. Every servant of hers and her brother's were out and about that she barely had any time to react when Dawn ran off and hardly climbed the stairs to be beside her dad. 

Keith however didn't greet her even when she was yelling at him good morning. Dsen settled for holding his hand but once her little hand clung onto his thumb he quickly pulled away settling for resting his hands behind him as he watched every guest come in bow and leave. 

Dawn had the purest smile on her small face. Her blue dress had a red yellow jacket over it making the combination bittersweet. 

But her face fell when the last guest said hello leaving her to ponder as she looked stound the area. "Dad? Where's papa isn't he coming today either?" Dawn asked but jumped back just in time as Allura stood Infront of her. Daring Keith to ever hurt the child. 

But he only clicked his mouth as he left snapping his fingers preventing anyone from passing through the guards. 

Dawn sniffled causing Allura to look at her and gasp. Her small face fell into one of pure sobs. "I thought papa was really coming today" she whimpered feeling the embrace of her aunt Allura. 

Allura sighed nodding. As she picked the todler up and setting her in her room. "Allura papa will come home right?" Allura sadly smiled as she nodded "one day" 

Dawn smiled holding Allura hand. " Sleep with me today? Maybe we both can dream of papa. 

 

 

 

 

Keith heard a second pair of fertile following behind him making him sharply turn around. He got his blade out to strike but the shadowed figure stopped him lifting his hand up. "Shh. Please I come and bare news of your husband" Keith didn't drop the blade but tilted his hand as to allow the person to continue. 

 

"He's alive he wants you to know that he missed both you and Dawn. And that he hope you can forgive him but he won't be coming home soon. Eventually yes but not soon. He's also told me. " A scream was heard and that's where Keith could see the slightest of smiled on the person. "Watch out" 

The scream had come from Dawn's room and the ball. 


	3. Longing words

Dawn was sobbing as her aunt Allura was struck in the neck with something. Veins of poison spread through Allura's body as she continued to gag. 

Hunk had rushed to Coran as he to was gagging holding onto his neck in pain. The ball was put to an end as guards went all around and medics helped Allura and coran. 

But as Keith went to check Allura grabbed to his arm harshly. " Dawn please take care of her" before she was placed away to the pods. 

Dawn was being carried out by shiro from the horrific scene it was all so much for the little girl. As she grabbed to Shiro's arm. "Will they be ok?" 

"Dawn look everything will be ok. They will be ok" Pidge tried to re assure the small princess making her only sniff before she turned to Keith. 

"The guards have checked everywhere. Nothing has come up yet" she informed. "You will take care of dawn right?"

"Yeah how much trouble can a three year old be?"

 

"Keith, she's five turning six" Pidge looked up to Keith staring into his confused eyes. "I see. You don't even know how old she is" 

"Look I don't have time for her. I have to find Lance. Now more then ever" 

Pidge sighed as she watched hunk set Dawn down, dawn took her small steps to the pod with her two care takers. Even in their they seemed in pain. 

One by one everyone else left. Leaving dawn alone with her father. But all she did was look at the pods. 

Keith didn't know what to say so all he did was walk up to dawn and stare at her little broken hearted face. She had small tears at the brim of her eyes. 

Keith didn't know how to react. Not when Dawn had Lance's eyes. Everytime he looked at dawn it reminded him so much of Lance. Her brown skin. Her small freckles. Her deep blue eyes. She was basically Lance 2.0 with Keith's hair. 

Course it wasn't in a mullet but nicely evened out cut so there were no split ends. But he couldn't see anything but Lance through her. 

Noticing her small yawn he picked her up quitely and headed out. It was a long walk in the hallways drawn out and silent. All that was heard was Keith walking. Nothing more. 

Entering her room he set her down covering her up as she sprawled on the bed like he had done so all the time . 

Keith stared at dawn seeing her every action as she looked at her father's portrait and prayed. Before kissing it and settling back under the covers. 

Keith looked at the portrait. It was of Lance smiling as his eyes landed on the small bundle in his hands. 

"Good night dawn" Keith mumbled 

 

Dawn peeked her head out. 

 

Those are some of the very few words she's ever heard him saw directed at her. She smiled looking at the portrait "thank you Papa. Please come home soon" 

 

 


	4. The small pitter patter of your feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn dances alone with her dolls and Keith. Ones and watches

Dawn woke up early. She was used to it as Allura had a lot planned for her. But now she didn't know what to do. She got herself in her small dress.

It was a deep blue one at the ends settling down into what looked like the small sky little sparkles on it as to represent the night. 

Getting her small shoes on she walked to breakfast. And sat in her usual seat. At the ends of the table far from Keith. She looked at her plate. For a breakfast it was a big meal. 

But it felt lonely without Allura or Coran. Hardly getting on the chair she sat there kind of on her legs since she couldn't really see above the table. 

She moved her gaze to Keith to see him looking at her. Making her quickly Dodge her gaze. 

She took a little pad out and looked through it. Allura always made a list of what to do. "Breakfast marked off. What do we usually do" she stuck her tounge out. As she scratched her head. 

"What do you have there dawn?" Keith asked. Dawn looked up from her pad as she looked anywhere but at Keith's eyes. "Um. Well aunty usually makes me a list.

She said that you want me to be a proper princess. Also something about not letting me be a kid or something like that" dawn shrugged 

 

"Can you look me in the eyes?" 

 

"Oh um. It's just that. You never looked at me before. And uh. Well I shouldn't even be talking with you either. Not after all your work. " Dawn hushed getting off of her chair and bowed. 

She didn't know what to do this day. So she just went to herittle play area. She had her toys littered around boxes here and there. And portraits around of her father's.

On each side and the other of them together smiling. Kissing. And her favorites.

One of Lance with his swollen belly as both of them looked in awe at each other. And then the other of Keith holding onto the small bundle in his hands. 

She danced around them smiling and giggling bringing out a doll just taller than her. It was of Lance.

She had wanted one of both of them but she loved to dance with this one that was much taller than her . 

"Papa will come home one day. And dad will be happy. And we will be such a happy family together" the small tap of her feet filled the room.

Keith smiled sadly his little girl had so much hope so much life to her. And it saddened her how much he had hurt her.

He saw her settle down with her stuffed Doll under the portrait of both him and Lance expecting dawn. 

He sighed getting back to Pidge who was looking at all the files. None of which pointed to who they thought took Lance. 

"Alteans and galra alike had nothing to do with the disappearance of Lance. So far we have nothing the galra have agreed to look into it as well" Pidge said breaking all suspicion of the galra taking Lance. 

Keith sighed he had so much hope to find Lance but now he had to bond with his daughter as well 


	5. Silent daughter that I've raised

It's been a day or two and yet with the responsibility of being left with Dawn wasn't working out. 

She would listen to him. But she wouldn't hold his hand like she did with allura. She would stiffen up of Keith held her and she sure didn't talk with him. 

And it hurt Keith it did a lot. He wanted to make her talk with him. To let her be a child but then he thought. That yeah this was his fault. 

In the process of grief he hadn't realized dawn was going through her own grief. She didn't just lose a dad. She lost both. 

And that was something the little girl must have suffered big time. So here he was looking into her play area once more where she was laying down drawing. 

"Papa, dad wanted to talk with me again. I don't understand why he's never wanted to talk with me before" she sighed out looking at he drawings. "Will you come home soon papa?" 

Keith sighed it hurt to see it. 

_"yes"_

the yes took him off guard as he quickly marched into her room making her jump. "Dawn who were you talking to" 

"Papa" 

"Dawn I'm serious where are they" 

"Everywhere" 

"Dawn" he couldn't get the words out maybe he was just hearing things once more. Looking at dawn he saw him all over again. 

Flinching he stepped back and stared at her room. "Dawn would you like to take a stroll with me across the town today?" 

Dawn rose a brow looking skeptical as always. "Sure?" 

Keith smiled taking her hand but noticed she quickly held his shirt. It hurt that she didn't trust him. But he couldn't really blame if all on her. 

Just as they were about to leave a guard showed up. "Another attack has happened at a meeting in town sire" 

Quickly Keith went to talk with the guard leaving dawn in the hallways. She hushed out a little whimper before heading back to her play room. The clock taunting her and taunting her before she completely didn't hear it. 

"Papa sometimes I wonder if you were here would I be a big sister? I don't know" she whined looking at the clock now settling for night. Sighing she left her play area and walking through the hallways. 

"Dawn there you are so sorry now we can go across the town" Keith said seeing dawn entering her room. 

She frowned furrowing her brows as she sighed gently. "It's past midnight " she said disappointingly before turning off the light outside her room. 

 

Leaving Keith to look destroyed as he watched her go in. 


	6. More of dad than you

Dawn woke up as always. Her days playing out as much as she could remember playing around her area until she realized. She's done this every day. 

She's never really had what her play dates had. Sure they came around very few times but from what they said. Well she could see the vast difference. 

She paused taking her final bite of her meal as she saw hunk come in. He was serving them as always but this time came with a report for Keith. 

She walked up to him tugging his hand. Deciding to wrap her small hand over his finger. "Hunk hunk! " 

 

Hunk with a smile turned to look to her. "Yes what is it princess?" He asked rubbing her hair. 

She chuckled at the gesture "well I was wondering if you aren't to busy could we play today? Or maybe could you read to me before I go to bed" 

Keith pretended not to hear as he looked at his papers. Hearing that broke his heart a little more. 

"Sure. Go play with Max. He's outside in the garden" he replied watching her go. His smile never faltered watching her happily run away from the table leaving little behind. 

"So I guess your more of a dad to her than me" Keith mumbled out so hunk could hear. He stiffened a little but he knew the ugly truth. Dawn would never see him the same way she saw hunk. 

Her aura smiled at the sight of hunk. Her smile her admiration was all at hunk. And not him. It was never him. 

"Oh sorry should I not read to her?" He asked and while Keith wanted to say yes. He would look bad in Dawn's eyes. He nodded a simple no as he stood up.

His reports in hand he needed to see Pidge who he knew was in the medical bay. But he stopped noticing dawn in there with Max. She was there plastering her face to the pod 

"Hey Dawn why don't you hand out with your dad? I mean Allura will probably be there for a while" the little boy turned to dawn 

"Dad's great and all but." She turned to look at max. "Has not the best. He's always giving me rules. He's let me down to" 

Pidge turned on her seat to look back at dawn " is he trying?"

"To be a bad dad? I don't know he's trying he really is but he put others before his own daughter. Before me" she whimpered looking at Allura. 

"I really like dad but sometimes it feels like he doesn't like me" she admitted sitting down completely

Keith gulped as he started heading back maybe talking to Pidge later will be a good idea. 

He started to think. Dawn was right. He's always giving dawn the cold shoulder until now.

For Lord's sakes he only started to really care for her now instead on when she needed him most. But what of it now

He could only try and fix it now. 

He started to think again and again. He didn't know dawn

He didn't know her favorite food

Her favorite dress. 

He didn't even remember her age. 

How could a father let grief strike him so much that he didn't even notice his baby aging right before his eyes. 

 


	7. Yo sorry a/n

Y'all I'm sorry I got hit by a car and I'm like slowly feeling better but not a lot. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible


	8. Forget-me-not

Dawn was out in the garden. Her little self collecting flowers. Lilacs, roses, lilies. And most importantly forget me not's. 

She had made a little bouquet and once she was happy she  began to collect more in the little basket she had. 

Skipping along to the center of the guarden. In a circular motion we're different statues. On the north side was the sun on the south side was the moon. On the east and west. Were small statues of her parents. 

Both in a Waltz stance. Dawn could see the happiness radiating off of both of her father's faces. 

But right in the center was a fountain. A fountain Keith had ordered to be there on the behalf of Allura.

The fountain had statues as well. On all of the north, south, east, and west sides we're statues of her dad sitting his eyes closed. 

His crossed hands had collected the flowing forget-me-nots but she really admired the tallest one. 

On the center was again Lance his eyes leaking water representing tears as his hands expanded outwards. 

She loved the fountain. Throwing the bouquet in the fountain and spreading the ones in her basket she sighed. It was a beautiful sight really. 

But she sat on of the sitting statues and curled up into herself as she looked up at her father. "I wish I could have known you" 

She hated to admit it but it was only really natural. She saw the old and fresh forget me not's she was laying on. 

Then she started tearing up. And then hiccuping. Her sobs strong as she trembled on the statues lap. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" 

She murmured, she didn't like crying. It wasn't really a princess thing to do either. 

But she hated hodling it all in. As long as she could remember she hated hearing her dad cry. 

She hated hearing anyone cry over her dad. 

But she's always been the sweet child to come up and tell them that they will over come this.

She always the one to have high hopes that her dad will come back. 

But she hated crying. She hated it so much. 

And now more importantly she hated herself 


	9. Story for dawn

Dawn woke up around a while later. Her eyes stung and we're slightly puffing from the crying. She looked around but saw that she was in her room. She slightly turned to see her dad's back facing her. 

She pretended to sleep. " Lance I been but an aweful father haven't I? I been so caught up in finding you but. I should have known dawn would be suffering to" dawn frowned as she remembered how she wasn't really trying. 

"I love and care about you and I want you home safely but." Keith sighed heavily as he laid down next to lawn. " I'm a pathetic excuse for what I said I wanted to be. I remember saying I would give you the world and that when Dawn was born I would give her the world to. " 

Dawn stired a bit more acting as if she was waking up. "Dawn your awake" Keith said smiling as he began to cradle his toddler. 

" Hey Dad, can you tell me a story" dawn asked 

"About?" 

"Dad. How did you and dad meet" she asked wanting to hear stories from her dad now. 

Keith smiled he loved the story of how they met. 

"Well you see I was brought in as his personal body guard. With the high demand after figuring that your father and aunt weren't safe. I was hired for him. 

We weren't really great at the beginning he hated me as much as I hated him. He was spoiled and a brat he wanted to get rid of me" dawn giggled a little as she looked at Keith 

Keith smiled then looked back at her "then his time came. He needed someone around and I was the only one. I helped him out as best as I could tried to listen to everything he wanted and needed and we got through it together. " 

Keith sighed "after that we just weren't alone anymore we had to be together until eventually we bonded. It wasn't so bad I thought your grandpa was going to murder me " Keith laughed this time. 

"After a few weeks your father found out he was pregnant with you" Keith smiled fondly running his hands through dawn 

"We we're so exited actually I think we have your very first picture hold on a moment" Keith said standing up and running out the hall. 

Dawn waited patiently already wanting the end to the story. Luckily Keith came back soon. Three pictures in hand. 

"See this small bean shape. This is you" Keith said pointing to the photo dawn could hardly believe that was her. "Your father was so exited, but you were a small baby as seen from these photos "

 

Sure enough there were photos of Lance with his small belly bump, dawn couldn't help but sniffle. 

Keith smiled kissing her head. "Then a few months later you came along. Your ears were not pointed out instead rounder and your markings were barely vissible. But we loved you all the same. You were his small bean" dawn giggled feeling Keith kiss her nose.

"You slept beside us and when you were fussy you would sleep between us. Never far from us" Keith explained pained that now dawn was sleeping in her own room. 

He loved the memories but he's been grieving to much. His ears dropped as his markings grew darker but he kept looking at dawn. 

 

"You were and always will be everything to us"


	10. Please help the market boy

Keith had decided today would be the day he and his daughter would just spend the day together. No planning none of that royalty stuff just normal every day father daughter activities. 

So he wasnt so surprised when she went around the town giggling and laughing with her two friends beside her.

Her dress twirling as she went up to greet her people. Eventually running into someone. The figure moved the clock not uncovering any of their facial features .all dawn could see were their eyes. 

Piercing glowing blue eyes. The person looked back at the herbs paying for them before turning to look at dawn. "And what has the wind dragged in ?" 

"Sorry Mr. I'm dawn." She said extending her hand. She saw him turn to put the bag hooked around his sash before extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you dawn" 

"Dawn! I'm so sorry sir" Keith said seeing whoever it was stand up. It's then Keith saw his shadowed face half hidden under the blue cloke. 

His eyes piercing at Keith making him gag at his air. "It's quite alright. I must get home now. " But he looked unsure about it. 

"Wait let me see you?" Keith asked seeing the person turned to see him. His mocha hands coming to remove his cloke from his face. 

Keith saw it. Saw the shaggy hair damping over their self and look at Keith. A scar going through their eye. Making the eye go a ghostly pale blue. 

The other clear. But that wasn't what shocked Keith. What shocked him along with the people around them was that this person

 Was Lance. His hair was longer his skin dirty and unkept his eyes holding no recognition. It was Lance. But at the same time it wasn't Lance. 

Dawn noticed to. Her little lip trembling as her eyes began to water. 

 


	11. King? Husband? Daughter?

Dawn and Keith had waited patiently for lance to come out of the pod. His wounds healing. Everything was healing. Dna proved that infact he was Lance. 

"Dad?" Dawn asked looking at Keith as he picked her up. She wrapped her small hands over his neck as she stared into the pod. "Why does he look so, so not him?" 

"Dawn we have no idea what's happened to him. Maybe he can't remember himself either" Keith said recalling hinself how Lance gave off the confused look. 

Sort to say Lance hadn't come out that day. Much to people's disappointment. Along side Allura and coran. 

It wasn't something anyone understood. No matter how much the machines said that one has been healed or how much the progress went it seemed they hadn't gotten the least bit better.

That's when Keith noticed it a puncture wound the same place that Allura and Coran were hit the same veins the same black poison running over them. 

"Dawn maybe it's better you go run with your friends. Let me work on this and we could play another time" Keith said putting dawn down.

Dawn nodded as she skipped out of there. 

Something good came from this. Albeit her dad being unrecognizable. But Dna said a lot. 

It didn't matter so much so that she had her dad back. Maybe then they could all be one happy family when the three woke up. 

She imagined it now. All of them happily playing running and chasing after each other. She actually have family time. Not just princess duties. 

She would have an actual family. Maybe that naive nature in dawn made her blind to what was really happening.


	12. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the fucking grave

 

Dawn wanted go believe that her dad actually loved her. Truly did more than anything in the world. 

But her dad wasn't around anymore always cooped up in his chambers like he use to. And it left a bitter feeling in her. Everyone around seemed to be so happy. So greatful to be around her. But when he came around it would be pity looks and smiles. 

She wasn't a kid anymore. Well, she was but not in the sense he dad thought. She was smart spend countless hours reading books after books and she knew those glances Keith would give her. 

Truly over just a month of finding her father she had learned that he truly didn't care for her. Not in the sense she would like him to care. She wanted love and affection someone to cry to because her father was in a pod unable to wake up. 

Not having to walk in to see her dad crying begging and bargaining with her father. She saw so much in them and wanted to believe that everything would be alright. Although fate seemed to have other plans. 

She read books after books about how her dad was a knight to sweep her father of his feet. He had a kind soul a kind heart that only ever loved her father as if anything else in the world was nothing compared to him. 

She read how wonderful he was how protecting he was how he would be a great dad. 

But they were all wrong. 

She hated her condition she wanted to keep the allusion that her father would wake up and that this side of her dad would come back. 

But she knew that wasn't possible. Not anymore. 

She saw how angry he got with her. Every time she would come in to give him his breakfast or just wanting to see her father to see if he woke up nothing but anger, Keith would yell at her to go away that she want allowed in. 

How was that any fair. 

But with her heart in her stomach and new found tears in her eyes she nodded and left. 

She wanted to escape to leave and never come back. But she feared if she did her father would wake up and yet she wouldn't meet him. 

Reading was her outlet. 

She read books on the history and records of her place altea. It was all good stories to about how her aunt Allura split the kingdom in half and now it brought up the thing about her dad now being the sole ruler. 

But one was so interesting it tugged at her heart. 

'Prince Lance was the moon and Guard Keith was the sun. Dawn would be their love nest where nothing else in the world mattered than when the moon danced with the sun'

Tears began and it was an awful feeling to know that that love at dawn was now her a shriveled mess that cried and begged for her father to love her. 

\-----

It crept in unexpectedly 

The doubt 

The doubt that he father didn't want her anymore. That she needed to leave to let go of his suffering it was awful and it was the doubt that was killing her inside. 

Dawn was no longer their love it was torture. She saw it in his eyes every time he yelled at her. He screamed at her but inside she was killing him.

So slowly she crept in to his room heart pounding 

 But he wasn't in the room where her remaining family was in. So she thought she could just let it go. But something in her wanted to know. 

So she went looking for him until she found him . He radiated the suns beams anger rage hurt so much was being thrown out of him. And for the first time she felt fear. She was afraid of him  she didn't want to speak to him afraid he would lash out more than in words 

The little girl peeked her head into the throne room. Her father gripping tightly on his chair his firery eyes looked ahead at the negotiator before she cleared her throat.

"Dad?"

Sighting and quite frankly angry he turned to her  
"What is it now? "

"Do you...love me?"

 


	13. Regrets

KDawn felt him tense up. It would be funny if she didn't know exactly what had caused it. His guards and medics stood there shocked afraid to move as they saw their king stand there shake in place. 

"My people please do see the door I have words to speak with my daughter" Keith said shaking his hands as he turned to look at him daughter

The bad thing was she didn't want to be alone with him. God why had she done this? 

Why did she think this was a good idea?

It never was she didn't know why this was brought up.

But now they were there alone by themselves. 

"Of course I love you your father and I were very exited to have you on the way" 

Dawn looked down on the floor. "Then why do you ignore me?"

keith sighed he knew he'd had to tell her one day or another why he did so much to find her father.

"dawn sit down im going to tell you how i knew me and your father were meant for each other"

* * *

_"you have been seeing that guard, haven't you? do you even know who he is?"  
_

_lance bit down harshly on his lip staring up at his mother. she knew she was only looking out for him. "of course i know i was the one who gave him his job without all his training in place" lance suddenly slapped his hand over her mouth. he didn't intent to give out that much detail but he had done it._

_"you mean to tell me your right hand guard, the one swore to protect your life with his own isn't even trained let alone initiated in the records?" she screamed_

_he looked to his dad along with allura seeing their shocked faces to realize that the man trusted with his life wasn't even trained he was only a fancy looking altean with a sword._

_Lance looked to keith seeing his horrified look as other guards held his arms. "no mom please please you can't"_

_she turned to Keith she knew he meant good but to risk her kid's life ? unthinkable._

_"you asked for my opinion and i declare it now"_

_Lance began to hyperventilate fearing the worst for him, maybe he should have waited longer to tell her maybe it would be ok._

_"Exile!"  
_

_"NO!" but before lance could reach out for him he was stopped by his other guards all giving pity looks to see their prince begin to cry. Slowly he watched keith being dragged out but his arms and tossed out of the castle. deemed everything he wasn't_

_and he was left there along no family and no place to call home._

_he stood out there his panic sinking in. Lance was now gone, he couldn't hold him anymore and he wouldn't be able to. not anymore not like he wanted to. nights spent in bed just telling eachother how much they loved each other were now gone and would never again repeat._

_he hated feeling so vulnerable. and to think and after this lance would marry someone else._

_and he roamed the streets he was alone and he could no longer go back to the castle._

_night was falling and to see the moon up high was almost mocking him that he could never hold the prince again_

_the prince of the night and the moon_

_the one to bring so much happiness to him was now gone._

_"keith!"_

_Keith didn't want to turn around afraid of what he heard wasn't his voice at all. hours had passed now after his banishment and now he was hearing things after growing use to so many nights whispering things into lance's ear-_

_"Keith!"_

_Keith turned around quickly that couldn't-... but it was. lance was running to him in his night robes._

_"keith oh keith i coulnd't let you go" lance said running to keiths arms rubbing his face over his shoulder. keith smiled._

_"lance what are you doing here?" keith asked he was thrilled to hold the moon in his arms but he was still worried._

_"i can for you. now where do we go?" lance asked taking the lead sure enough he had never been outside the castle walls._

_"no, no lance no you have to go back, you are a prince you have a life a home unlike me. i mean how would we even raise a baby out here?" keith saw lance stop as he turned around to look at keith confused " i mean if we have one"  
_

_lance smiled twirling his hands around like he was a little kid. " i don't need a baby to make me happy"_

_keith wanted to smile at that " well you say that now but what about when Allura has one? "_

_Lance smiled a real soft smile holding Keith's face gently kissing him " then i'll have you"  
_

_Keith felt his ears drop his marking and face glow feeling some tears start. how had he gotten so lucky?  
_

* * *

 

Keith noticed his daughter awe at the story. He smiled it was honestly the best memory he had of lance and how much lance would sacrifice for him. "He sacrificed his life his kingdom and his status for us to be together and when we knew you were on the way well we would do anything for you. Now it's my turn to do everything for him im sorry that you thought that i never loved you. but when your father just disapeared it broke me. he would never abandon me let alone you. you have to understand that i love you and now its my turn to give something up for him do you understand?"

Dawn looked at her dad and thought. so much was given to him he just wanted to return it.

"yeah dad"

she would also give something up for them

 

"I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me a comment and tell me what you think   
> im on break and i finally have some time after the holidays so im trying to update  
> i hope you like it  
> dont forget to give me your feedback 
> 
> also sub to pewdiepie

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
